This invention relates generally to slitting tools, and more particularly to manually grasped and operated slitters of the type used in carpentry, or for cutting packing boxes, or for many other applications.
There is continued need for reliable, rugged, easily operated slitters of the above type. There is also need for slitting devices having the unusually advantageous construction, and modes of use and operation characterized by the present tool.